Game Modes (Ultimate Showdown)
Just like every other Super Smash Bros. game, "Super ARC Ultimate Showdown" contains plenty of modes that can be played both alone and with friends both locally and online. Some of the Solo-modes can both be played alone or along with a friend. LINK TO SUPER ARC ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN'S MAIN PAGE!! 'Classic Mode' The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 14 stages (15 if you count the secret stage). Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. Like in the Classic Modes before Smash Wii U & 3DS, the player is able to decide how many stocks the player character should have before starting. With the maximum amount being 5. But the more stocks the player choses to have, the less rewards the player will receive upon beating Classic Mode. Just like Super Smash Bros. 64, the theme of each stage is pre-decided. But the opponents that the player will face in that stage, is not. Similar to the Classic Mode for Super Smash bros. Ultimate, players can select an intensity level, indicated by the position of the lengthy mural. The highest allowed starting intensity is 7.0, and it will increase slightly after each victory, with a maximum of 10.0. However, the requirements to get a "Nice Play-rank" will be more clear (such as: "defeat an opponent with an aerial-move", "clear the stage within 45 seconds" and so on). Thus allowing the players to get that rank more often. If the player loses anywhere during a Classic Mode run, then the player can either chose to continue or to quit. To continue, the current score that the player has will be cut to 2/3's of its original amount (similar to Super Smash Bros. 64). Upon continuing, the player will restart the stage where the player lost. 'The Classic Mode "FORMULA"' # vs. Any Random Opponent # vs. Any team of Random opponent # Bonus Stage #1 (Break the Targets!) (The amount of time the player gets depends on the difficulty) # vs. Any Random Opponent # vs. Any Giant-Sized Opponent # Bonus Stage #2 (Board the Platforms!) (The amount of time the player gets depends on the difficulty) # vs. 15 "Fighting Team Members" + MINI BOSS #1 (the former is based on the difficulty, the later is based on the character) # vs. Any team of Random Opponents (2 vs. 2) # vs. A Horde of a Random Opponent ((5 - 10 ) Amount depends on the difficulty) # Bonus Stage #3 (Race to the Finish!) (The amount of time the player gets and the strength of the opponents encountered inside, depends on the difficulty) # vs. 15 "Fighting Team Members" + MINI BOSS #2 (the former is based on the difficulty, the later is based on the character) # vs. Rival Fight (The rival is based on the character) # vs. PRELUDE BOSS (The boss is determined by the character) # vs. Terris Continentibus Egisse (all forms) # (SECRET STAGE) vs. Chaccaron Maccaron + Shinzei Lakshmei (reawakened form) In order to reach the secret stage, the player has to start the Classic Playthrough on 7.0 and then reach T.C.E. under thirty minutes. Oterwise, the playthrough ends after the defeat of Terris Continentibus Egisse. 'Rival List' This list shows which character will be fought during the "Rival Fight". The rival depends on the character the player picked. Before the "Rival Fight" begins, a cut-scene similar to the "Rival-cutscenes" in PlayStation All-Stars will play where the characters are confronting each other. However before the update arrives with the reworked classic mode, the mode cannot be used. The rival-list can change when new characters are added to the game as DLC. 'Bosses' 'Fighting Team Members' When the player reaches stage 7 & 11, the player will be transported to the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate-version of Battlefield (for stage 7, it is during the day while stage 11 is during the night). There they have to fight a total of 15 "Fighting Team Members". Which are just like the Fighting Teams in the past Super Smash Bros.-games. Which type of team the player will face depends on how high the difficulty was set before the Classic Mode-run began. Smash_fans.png| Super Smash Fan-Apes (Real Life) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oayLpIznp4w Battle Theme] Difficulty: 0.0 - 3.0 Fighting_NPC_Team.jpg| Fighting NPC Team (Super ARC Ultimate Showdown) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Juxg6WOv5sg Battle Theme] Difficulty: 3.0 - 7.0 Social_Justice_Sensitivity_Mob2.png| Social Justice Sensitivity Mob (Family Guy) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0W1v0kOELA Battle Theme] Difficulty: 7.0 'Mini Bosses' After all the "Fighting Team Members" have been defeated during stage 7 & 11. A cut-scene will play which shows a Mini-Boss appear on the stage. Then the stage will change into the Omega-Version of Battlefield. The music changes into the Sub-Boss' battle theme and the player has to defeat the Sub-Boss. Then after the Mini-Boss has been defeated, then the player can move on to the next stage. Which Sub-Boss is fought depends on which character that the player used in the current "Classic Mode-run". But limited to the tier it is grouped with. The possible Sub-Bosses that can appear for the player to fight in "Tier 1" are: Aeon_Calcos.jpg| Aeon Calcos Franchise: Soul Calibur Debut: Soul Calibur [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ncly1knhkaY Battle Theme] Kage.jpg| Kage Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l2qYQwwseo Battle Theme] Kilgore_HeroArt.png| Kilgore Franchise: Killer Instinct Debut: Killer Instinct (2013) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJNrmxx-wpc Battle Theme] Mark_Henry.jpg| Mark Henry Franchise: Worldwide Sports Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfQ3jDTaQ4g Battle Theme] Orochi_Iori.png| Orochi Iori Franchise: The King of Fighters Debut: The King of Fighters '96 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXLlHplFRN4 Battle Theme] Red-Hot-Chili-Pepper.png| Red Hot Chili Pepper Franchise: Smash Gamer's Equestrian Journey Debut: Harmonica's Equestrian Journey [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lI4vgVs77OU Battle Theme] The possible Sub-Bosses that can appear for the player to fight in "Tier 2" are: Audrey_II.jpg| Audrey II Franchise: Little Shop of Horrors Debut: Little Shop of Horrors [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKYBTzTj07g Battle Theme] Dark_Meta_Knight4.png| Dark Meta Knight Franchise: Kirby's Dreamland Debut: Kirby and the Amazing Mirror [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdMKdXmBxDo Battle Theme (Phase 1)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejwPkLHlZ1U Battle Theme (Phase 2)] Granfalloon2-1-.gif| Legion Franchise: Castlevania Debut: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-44lWDraVY8 Battle Theme] Metal_mario_fireball_4_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bule.png| Metal Mario Franchise: Super Smash Bros. Debut: Super Smash Bros. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBaWgDJXafE Battle Theme] The_Root_Pack.png| The Root Pack Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkpEZvPttoQ Battle Theme] Tokka_and_Rahzar.jpg| Tokka & Rahzar Franchise: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Debut: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: the Secret of the Ooze [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzBEiUYhEqs Battle Theme] 'Prelude Bosses' When the player reaches stage 12, then they will confront Terris Continentibus Egisse at his altar. But instead of fighting him directly, a portal to another dimension will open. In which the character that the player has chosen will be sucked into. Then after a short cut-scene the character will be transported to a unique area, confront the Prelude Boss and then fight it. The boss that is fought depends on which character was chosen in the current "Classic Mode run". Chernabog.png| Chernabog Franchise: Walt Disney Studios Debut: Fantasia [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUYUG14MYmU&t=159s Battle Theme] Discord.png| Discord Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPvVWFmtJn8 Battle Theme] Fused_Zamasu.png| Fused Zamasu Franchise: Dragon Ball Debut: Dragon Ball Super [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJolhvaQtKU Battle Theme] Kracken.png| Kracken Franchise: Metal Slug Debut: Metal Slug 7 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efD-0ARSqgw Battle Theme (Phase 1)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYJTNdO2LHI Battle Theme (Phase 2)] Master_Hand_&_Crazy_Hand.png| Master Hand & Crazy Hand Franchise: Super Smash Bros. Debut: Super Smash Bros. (Master Hand) Super Smash Bros. Melee (Crazy Hand) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c92tl-ZzLRw Battle Theme] Nyarlthotep.jpg| Nyarlothotep Franchise: Lovecraft Debut: Nyarlothotep [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z68c1SfNbEI Battle Theme (Phase 1)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yXJo3ScGwY Battle Theme (Phase 2)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ge5HkPH1f4 Battle Theme (Phase 3)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTZJEkJJbIE&t=97s Battle Theme (Phase 4)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV5Sd9QZwwM Battle Theme (Phase 5)] Qluettah_Weapon.png| Qluettah Weapon Franchise: ARC Expanded Universe Debut: En Dag i Livet [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYDT_Y6Jj5c Battle Theme] Ragnaros.png| Ragnaros Franchise: Warcraft Debut: World of Warcraft [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYmEEs4KOvk Battle Theme] Super_Saiyan_Wally.png| Super Saiyan Wally Franchise: Youtube - TyrantitarTube Debut: Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sX_54hHcEE Battle Theme] Thanos_(MCU).png| Thanos Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: The Avengers [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzvi-G3qGpM Battle Theme] 'Boss Fight List' This list shows what bosses are fought throughout Classic Mode, depending on what character is picked: 'Final Boss' On stage 13, once the Prelude Boss has been defeated, the character will be transported back to Terris Continentibus Egisse's altar. Surprised by the character's return, he will congratulate the character and then fight it directly. He has a total of two phases, with the second one having a total of seven "mini-phases" (that are fought in a random order, but North and South America are always fought one after another (which goes first is random) and Antarctica will always be last). However, if the plays on a low intensity (3.0 and lower), then the battle will end after the player has defeated his human form. Each section has it's own voice actor, that speaks in the native tounge of that continent (the two exceptions are Europe which speaks Arabic and Antarctica who sounds like a whale).The amount of health each mini-phase has, depends on how high the difficulty was set by the player. Terris_Continentibus_Egisse_(human_form).png| Terris Continentibus Egisse (PHASE 1 - Human Form) Franchise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Ultimate Showdown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJh2bLmVPx4 Battle Theme] Terris_Continentibus_Egisse.png| Terris Continentibus Egisse (PHASE 2 - True Form) Franchise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Ultimate Showdown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cORuiUZzT8 Battle Theme (Continent 1 - 3)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzf9N1IrdRY Battle Theme (Continent 4 - 6)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qbvs-Jd9VY Battle Theme (Final Continent)] After a section has been destroyed, it will scream loudly as it explodes in a similar manner to a gigantic Smart Bomb. The other continents will show their reaction to the situation and then continue the fight normally. Then after Antarctica has been destroyed, the screen will turn white as the results are showcased on the screen. 'Secret Final Boss' When the player beats a Classic Playthrough on 7.0 and then reach T.C.E. under thirty minutes. An extra cut-scene will play, the the character in play gets surprised as the world didn't return back to normal after the defeat of Terris Continentibus Egisse. Then suddenly Chaccaron Maccaron will suddenly run towards the opponent, knocking it aside. Surprised and confused, the character will stand up and see that Chaccaron Maccaron will challenge the character to a battle. After Chaccaron Maccaron has been defeated, another cut-scene will play where it gets overflown by magic and transforms into Shinzei Lakshmei's reawakened form. Shinzei Lakshmei will politely greet the character and praise it for getting to this point. But also admits that the journey had come to an unfortunate end. Chaccaron_Maccaron.png| Chaccaron Maccaron Franchise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Ultimate Showdown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63ul8P2HGPg Battle Theme] Bohemian_Rhapsody_(weak).png| Shinzei Lakshmei (reawakened form) Franschise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Ultimate Showdown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jUYxa-UzfE Battle Theme] After Shinzei Lakshmei's defeat, it will smile as it admits that the battle was far from over. Then he will walk through a portal, that he created behind him as the screen turns white and the result-screen appears. 'Credit Game' The "Credit Game" that the player will play after defeating the Final Boss/Secret Final Boss, is just like the "Credit Game" in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is a scrolling shooter that changes perspective as the player progresses. The player controls their fighter equipped with a Super Scope to fly around and shoot the names. Players can shoot an explosive item which triggers a Smart Bomb-like explosion to hit nearby names. A score is displayed based on names that were hit and a progress bar with rewards is displayed on the bottom left corner. The progress bar will move towards the rewards as the player shoot the names at five different point thresholds, starting at 100,000 and continuing on until 1,500,000 points. ]] The background is set in space. The camera changes angles when the player progresses in the credits. Right after, the player has destroyed the "company logos" and gotten more than 1,700,000 points. The screen will switch to the side ¤, zoom further out and make the player fight a Big Core from the Gradius Games. After the Big Core has been destroyed, the fighter's ending image is shown along with the score (including the additional points and rewards for defeating Big Core), but this time, the clear movie scenes don't appear anymore after the final results. '''CREDIT GAME MUSIC Though unlike in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, there are only eight different themes that will play during the "Credit Game". Which theme that will play depends on which character was played during the Classic Mode-run. 'THE ULTIMATE 100-GAUNTLET SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY!!' THE ULTIMATE 100-GAUNTLET SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY is a new game mode that will be added to Super ARC Ultimate Showdown during the "Fall 2019-era". This mode is pretty similar to the Trial Mode in "Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System" or the "Flipside Pit of 100 Trials" and the "Flopside Pit of 100 Trials" from "Super Paper Mario". Where the player has to go through 100 rooms of tough opponents. THE ULTIMATE 100-GAUNTLET SHOWDOWN OF ULTIMATE DESTINY!! 'Other Game Modes' 'SOLO MODES' * Multi-Man Showdown ** 10-Man Showdown ** 100-Man Showdown ** 3-Minute Showdown ** 15-Minute Showdown ** Cruel Showdown * Stadium ** Break the Targets ** Board the Platforms ** Home-Run Contest * Training 'OFFLINE' * SHOWDOWN! (Up to 8 players) ** Time ** Stock ** Coin Battle ** Stamina ** Team Battle * Rules * Special Brawl * Tournament Mode * Rotation * Names * Smashdown * Squad Strike * Tournament Mode 'ONLINE' * With Anyone ** For Fun! *** Showdown! *** Team Showdown *** 1-on-1 ** For Glory! *** Showdown! *** Team Showdown *** 1-on-1 * With Friends ** Showdown! ** Team Showdown * Tourney * Spectator Mode Category:Super ARC Ultimate Showdown Category:Menu Modes Category:Battle Modes Category:Bosses Category:Bosses (Ultimate Showdown) Category:Real Life Category:Family Guy Category:Soul Calibur Category:Street Fighter Category:Killer Instinct Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Category:The King of Fighters Category:Little Shop of Horrors Category:Kirby's Dreamland Category:Castlevania Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Cuphead Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Disney Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Dragon Ball Category:Metal Slug Category:Lovecraft Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:World of Warcraft Category:Pokémon Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Gradius Category:Non-Playable Characters